The present invention relates to an open circuit test method for DC leakage current (dielectric withstand) or insulative impedance testing, which tests the connection between the test apparatus and the test sample before starting to test the leakage current of the test sample. The present invention relates also to a test apparatus for performing the test method.
When an electronic product is produced, it may be tested through a DC leakage current test or an insulative impedance test. An electronic product is approved only when the leakage current value is measured zero(i.e., approximately zero; due to the limitations in apparatus precision, the test result is shown as zero) or the insulative impedance value is measured to be infinitely great (i.e., approximately infinitely great; due to limitations in apparatus precision, the test result is shown as infinitely great). However, if the test sample is not properly connected to the test apparatus or the test sample and the test apparatus are not normally connected due to certain factors, a false test result will occur.